


Show Me Something

by zipandzap95



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A short fic on my favorite Star Wars couple, Finn is nervous, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay Poe Dameron, Just wrote it during one of my quarantine downtimes, M/M, Pilot Poe Dameron, Pilot!Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Rey is a supportive friend, please enjoy, short fic, top!poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipandzap95/pseuds/zipandzap95
Summary: Finn must tell Poe Dameron that he's in love with him. Rey thinks so. Practically everyone thinks so. But not while Poe is working on maintenance for his plane, and not while Poe's shirt is pressing a little too nicely to his sweaty chest...Great. How is Finn going to focus now?--Read the tags. Have a tolerable quarantine!
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Show Me Something

Finn looked out into the airport hangar below as he stood behind a glass window. Rey stood next to him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Finn, you know you're going to go down there."

Finn sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"It's been months. You have to tell him. You just have to."

"I know that, Rey. It's more complicated than that. It's Poe."

Finn turned his attention to the pilot currently fixing up his engine. The man had decided to unzip his piloting suit this time, exposing a thin white shirt that was transparent even from where Finn was currently standing.

Rey let out a sigh. "I hate seeing you like this, Finn."

"I can't tell him, Rey."

"Go down there, now."

"Rey -"

"No. No more excuses! Go; I'll be right here."

Rey watched as Finn shuffled his feet as he left the room, making his way down the stairs like he was on his way to the gallows.

Finn made it to the last step, nearly stumbling on his feet. He caught himself on the railing before looking up at Rey, who gave him a thumbs up from behind the glass.

"Thanks a lot, Rey," Finn muttered to himself sarcastically. "Making me tell my best friend I have feelings for him. That's stupid."

But it wasn't. And Finn was smart enough to know that.

Poe caught sight of him from across the hangar, and he grinned, abandoning his tools to make his way over to him.

"Hey!" Poe called. "Finn! How are you, man?"

Finn forced himself to relax his stiff shoulders as Poe patted them with his palm. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks."

"You sure? You look really uncomfortable."

"I swear, I'm good. But actually, I have something to tell you."

Poe's face lit up, and he laughed. "I have something to tell you too! That's great! Come on, I'll show you!"

Before Finn knew it, the love of his life was dragging him off across the hangar, nearly bumping into numerous pilots and generals along the way. Poe brought him right up to the jet that he had just been working on a second ago.

"Feast your eyes, mi amigo!" Poe exclaimed, pointing towards his ship with an air of flourish. "It's a state-of-the-art engine, done by the great Poe Dameron! Please, please, no applause."

Finn was astonished - not by the jet, but by the excitement coming from Poe.

There was no way that he would want a love confession now. Not when he was so happy.

"It looks... beautiful, Poe." Finn muttered. "Listen, I think someone is calling me. I think I'm gonna..."

Poe looked at him quizzically. "But you just got here."

Finn looked away, stuttering out, "Yeah, I...I had to go...I have to go and meet Rey. For something. Sorry."

Finn started to move away, but Poe's hand reached out and grabbed him.

Poe pulled him closer until they were flush together, crowding against the side of the airplane cockpit. Finn's heart stopped.

"Finn," Poe said, his eyes wandering over Finn's body. "I think I know what this is about."

"What?" Finn said, his voice rough. "You...you do?"

"You've been nervous around me." Poe looked at him. "You think I didn't notice?"

Finn looked away. "I always thought you and me...seemed to have something. But after everything...you flirt with girls, and I'm...I'm a stormtrooper, Poe. I don't deserve-"

Poe's finger tilted Finn's chin upwards so that their eyes met. Finn shut up as he realized how close their lips were, the warm air drifting from Poe's open mouth onto Finn's warm cheek.

"Finn," Poe chuckled. "You deserve everything."

"Poe-"

Before any more words could spill out, Poe closed the distance between them, crowding Finn up against the jet's engine, hiding the two from view by the extended wing of the project.

Finn felt Poe's lips on his, and the former soldier's eyes fell shut, allowing the pilot to take full control of the kiss. Poe moved his lips lazily, languidly, barely trying, and it was clear that the man had some sort of experience in this area.

Not allowing that to cloud his mind, Finn reached out and tugged Poe closer, grabbing the sides of the man's jacket and dragging him against himself, trying to get as much of the experience as he can.

The two pulled apart, and Finn felt his face heat up as he looked to the ground. A huge smile was plastered on his face.

"Wow," Finn muttered, nuzzling into Poe's shoulder to maintain balance. "That was..."

"Yeah." Poe sounded out of breath. "Um. Hey. Finn. Can I take you out to dinner? I'll pick you up tonight."

"Really?"

"You think I'm joking?"

Finn laughed. "It's a date."

After the two walked out from behind the cockpit, Finn looked up and saw Rey waving like a madwoman out the window of the balcony.


End file.
